


Diplomacy

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early in the Atlantis expedition, Teyla and Elizabeth are feeling their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tassoss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tassoss).



The third time Elizabeth had painstakingly backed up and clarified something very basic that Halling had said about the trade practices of the second non-Athosian immigrant community, Teyla had pressed her lips together and said nothing. 

The fourth time, she attempted to interrupt, but Elizabeth pinned her with a commanding stare and said, "Thank you," in a way that Teyla knew meant anything but. 

When Halling was gone, Elizabeth turned to her, obviously disturbed, and Teyla said, "Would it not be more efficient for me to take these reports and then let you know in summary form what Halling and the other mainland traders have seen?"

Before answering, Elizabeth looked down at her desk and carefully straightened several unrelated items, obviously gathering both her patience and her words. 

Finally Elizabeth said, "Isn't it just as important that I learn firsthand what Halling and the others mean? How can I understand what to do if I don't understand the basis from which decisions are made?"

"True," Teyla said. "But how can you hope to learn in a few weeks that which is the entire underpinning of our ways? Our relationships with the other groups on our world and the nearby worlds? It is the work of generations to teach all this. And what is unsaid is every bit as important as what is said."

Elizabeth was obviously taken aback. But she never flinched. "Well, then, I have to start somewhere, don't I?"

And that, Teyla could not find any fault with. 

"Please always tell me anything you think I need to know," Elizabeth went on, after a moment. "We already rely on you perhaps more than you realize."


End file.
